Branwen
“Ugh, command me as you wish… A-are you satisfied now?” Branwen (ブランウェン Buranwen) is a “Dragon Descendant”, one of the most noble and rare beings in the Continent also known as the “Holy Dragon Warriors” for serving the dragons in the ancient times. Unfortunately, she has become a gladiator slave and is forced to fight for her life against other slaves and monsters in the Queen's Arena. Ordered to fight in exchange for the life of her dragon ride (Usher) that was captured along with her, Branwen has been through numerous fights to the death. Her current master is the Trainer Dogura. For a bit of prestige, cheap wine and praise from the beautiful Swamp Witch, the goblin forces Branwen to fight day after day without mercy. However, the pride of her lineage won’t allow her to die easily. Appearance She wears a white bikini with red ends, a brown tight corset-like piece on her torso, and a choker around her neck with a leash attached to it. (Although this may just be slave attire, and not her actual outfit.) On her arms she has red arm bands and tan metal wristbands, which also have wires attached to them. On her lower body she has white and black sandals, and on her left leg, she has a weighted bracer and ball and several markings, possibly brands to mark her as slave to the goblin slave trader Dogura. Personality Branwen is cool, collected, and proud but also gentle in nature. Since there are hardly any interaction between the dragons and humans, she sometimes serves as a mediator for both races. The number of people who admire the beauty of her riding the dragons in the sky is not small. Although it appears she is captured, it is in fact that she enjoys captivity, which may mean she has masochistic tendencies. Abilities Having the power of a “Dragon Descendant,” she has to control immense power and sometimes when Branwen cannot suppress that power any longer, she becomes like a malevolent dragon warrior and pulverizes every enemy before her. She also possesses an ability in which the more excited she gets, the stronger her attacks will become. Parameters Bravery: 5 Popularity: 5 Resourcefulness: 3 Leadership: 5 Potential: 3 Experience: 5 Story Prologue (From her backcover) An evil land filled with death and miasma. Although this place is simply called the “Marshland”, it’s far too large a land to call it so. The lord of darkness that governs this land is the Marshland Witch. The Witch appears on the balcony of the minaret. The demons filling the seats of the arena prostrate themselves all at once. My loathsome master, the Trainer Dogura, is no exception. “How beautiful you are, great Marshland Witch… I adore you. I dedicate this victory to you.” The marshland tournament will be held here. It is a vulgar contest where gladiator slaves subjected to torture by their demon trainers fight for the victory at the risk of life and limb. “Branwen, since you descend from the dragons, I take it you’re the strongest fighter. You won’t be defeated by such scum, will you?” With Dogura’s nauseating breath hanging in front of my face, I can’t bring myself to even open my mouth. Instantaneously, a magical wave is sent to a sensitive part of my body. Losing strength in my knees, I can’t help but show an unsightly appearance to the vulgar creature. That’s the power of Dogura’s handmade training tool. If there’s only one technology the marsh goblins can be proud of, it would be this tool which specializes only in making slaves submit. “He~y, how many times do I have to say it for you to understand? You aren’t a Dragon Warrior anymore! You belong to me now!” Beat. Deep inside my heart, something is wriggling. Is the dragon inside me trying to awaken? The rusty doors of the arena open, making a creaking sound. Now, I’ll stand up and fight. I can’t afford to die yet. Sure enough, can Branwen win fighting against this unknown enemy? They won’t know that unless they fight. Trivia *She may be named after Branwen, a major character in the Mabinogi of Celtic Mythology. *The chain tattoo on her left thigh is an indicator of Dogura's power over her. When she gains battles for him, one link vanishes; when she loses, one more link appears. Dogura only intends to release her when all the chain links are gone. Gallery Combat Book Official Artwork Screenshots Category:Characters Category:Queen's Blade: Rebellion Characters